


Potions

by Tatzebea



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Magic, kinda Anime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatzebea/pseuds/Tatzebea
Summary: Alphys works on some magical potions and Mettaton helps her out.It's like in her Anime....





	Potions

**Author's Note:**

> I work.... very long!  
> And I come up with weird things!  
> Like this!  
> So don't judge it too hard, okay....

"Sooooo~~ what does it do?" The robot looked at the potion in his hand. It had a pinkish color to it. The addressed lizard monster turned to her best friend. "Well.... I- I don't quite know yet...... that's why I was kinda hoping that you c- can help me out.... heh... heh... heh?" She shrunk back a little. The robot star looked at her questioning. "That means I am your guinea pig?" This made the lizard jump up. "N- no! Of course not! Y- you.... I mean I just thought that you are the best choice because... ummmm......" She didn't finished her sentence. Mettaton shook his head and looked back at the bubbling potion. He sighed but in the end drunk the potion. Alphys smiled meekly at this, glad that her friend trusted her enough after all.

 

After a while nothing happened.

Mettaton looked around as if he would see differently, but nothing. The scientist, too, was expecting something. After a minute she started talking. "Oh.... I g- guess the potion doesn't do anything...?" Mettaton looked at her again. "You guess? What was this potion supposed to do anyway?!" His voice sounded annoyed, which Alphys thought was plausible. She just asked of him to drink something that could have done who knows what. All because of.... "W- well... please don't be mad but I actually c- came up with the idea from an anime-" "WHAT?!" She got interrupted by a shocked and slightly angry yell from the robot. The smaller monster looked up. "I- I thought it would be c- cool to make something like this" Her voice was the opposite of the robot's, small and frail. This made Mettaton calm down a little though. Yet again he sighed. "Okay, dear. But what was it supposed to d-" This time his sentence got cut short. A sudden nausea overcame the robot and he ran to Alphys actual bathroom, she got on the surface. Said lizard ran after her friend and stopped at the bathroom door. "A- are you okay, Mettaton?" She didn't receive an answer. Instead she slowly opened the door to look if he was alright.

She was greeted with long, black hair. Alphys slowly approached Mettaton, who coughed a little. "M- Mettaton?" Her claws reached her friends back. She placed them on Mettaton's back and rubbed. After a few rubs Mettaton stopped coughing. "A..... Alphys? W.... what was in t... this potion?" The robots voice was different, Alphys noted. It was lighter than normal. She stopped rubbing the star's back and instead combed through the hair with her claws. "W... Well nothing so weird, I swear! Just some magic and some other things like strawberry juice" She could hear the soft breathing of her friend. He didn't need to breathe but it helped cooling his insides. "And w.... what was it for?" The normally confident voice was now very meek. It made Alphys frown. "It was s- supposed to be a love potion" This made her friend stand up. The soft hair glided out of Alphys claws. Only after Mettaton turned around did Alphys found out why his hair and voice were different. The potion made Mettaton a girl.

Alphys was speechless to say the least. She composed herself after Mettaton snapped her fingers in front of Alphys. This made Alphys shook her head. "A.... ah.... Mettaton! You.... you are a girl!" The statement made the robot pout. "I can see that, dear!" Then she turned around to look at her reflection in the mirror next to the two. "I- I am so sorry, Mettaton. T- that wasn't supposed-" She got interrupted yet again. "I really like the hair~~" The scientist answered with a perplexed "What?" to which the robot flung her long hair. "I REALLY like the highlights~~ makes me wonder why you didn't gave me any in my normal EX form" Then she twirled around, nearly hitting Alphys with her hair. "Now don't get me wrong, darling! I love my normal hair, but this is certainly something new and interesting~~" She giggled and finally turned to the lizard.

“Sooo~~ care to tell moi how this ‘love’ potion turned me to a girl?” Alphys looked up at her now female friend. “Th- that is a very good question actually a- and I woul-” A knock interrupted her. Both monsters looked at the direction the knock came from. The lizard scientist made her way to the door and opened it. It revealed a tall fish monster. “U- Undyne?” Said monster gave her a big, toothy smile. “Hello Alphys! How are you?” The small monster only nodded when Undyne came in. At that moment Mettaton came out of the bathroom, too. The red haired fish looked confused at the now female robot. “Ummm Alphys?” The addressed monsters answer was a soft “Yes?” Undyne pointed at the star. “Who is that pretty lady?” This made Mettaton pout. “You know who I am!” The former royal guard’s face lit up in realization. “Oh, right! Who is that ugly lady, heh heh” Undyne giggled when she heard an angry “Hey!” from the robot.

She waved her clawed hand at Mettaton. “Chill your wires man! Or should I say girl? Heh heh, what happened to you?” Undyne was chuckling at this point. The scientist butted in. “Well I asked Mettaton if he can drink a potion I made. It ended up with him turning to a girl” Now Alphys was the one to pout. Both tall monsters looked at her. Suddenly both hugged Alphys, which made her blush a little. The first one to talk was Mettaton. “It’s okay, dear~~ I am sure you can fix this” The fish nodded, agreeing with the star. “Yeah! He’s right! I bet the effect of the potion goes away in no time!” The lizard was smiling crookedly. She tried to wiggle out of the two taller monster’s embrace, blushing a little more. “A-ah! But the potion’s e- effect doesn’t sub- subside on it’s own” After she finished her sentence, to what she actually was glad she could finish, Alphys felt a tight squeeze from metallic arms. She looked to the robot to see her concerned expression. “What do you mean it’s not subsiding from alone?!” Alphys clawed at Mettaton’s breast to make her stop squeezing her to tightly, till she realized her friend had actual breasts and stopped, blushing even more than before. Luckily for her, both taller monster stopped their embrace. Now the scientist rubbed her hands nervously, not looking at her friend. “W- well it wasn’t supposed to turn you into a girl. T- thus I need to m- make a new potion to neutralize this one. B- but it takes some time….” Only after she finished her sentence did she looked up. Her friend had a thoughtful expression now. “Welly well! I can’t help it” The robot crossed her arms and looked at Alphys. “Can I at least go out? Or do you need me here?” This made the yellow monster think for a second, but then she nodded. “I- I guess that won’t be a problem” She was glad that the star brightened up with this. She jumped a little up and down, which made not only Alphys giggle, but Undyne, too, chuckled at this. “Hihi~~ Ohhhh yesss! This means I can also do my show~~”

This made the smallest of the three peek up. “Y- you want to d- do your show as a g- girl?” Mettaton tilted her head. “Why not? It could make for a great plot twist~~” Then she twirled around till she faced Undyne. Because Mettaton was a girl now, she was actually smaller than the fish. Said monster didn’t know why the robot looked at her. “What’s up, man?!” Mettaton swayed her hips. “Oh! I was just wondering if you are gonna say something like 'This is a stupid idea’ or so” Suddenly, the red haired monster grabbed the star and gave her a noogie. Said star made distraught noises at this. Undyne was laughing. “Ahahahaha! As if you gonna change your mind when I say anything!” Eventually she let go of the robot, who’s hair was all tangled. Alphys, who observed the two, spoke up. “Well, I better g- get to work, s- so you won’t h- have to wait for so l- long” And with that she went into her lab. The two tall monster looked at her. Eventually Undyne looked at Mettaton. “Hey! Wanna surprise some skeletons?” The robot cocked her head but then nodded, giggling while doing so.

 

Undyne drove with Mettaton to the skeleton household. They arrived the moment Papyrus locked their door. The fish monster stopped in front of the two skeletons. Sans was the first to notice them. “hey, you two” The red haired monster gave a big smile. “Heya punks!” The robot was just waving, but crossed her arms. The short skeleton looked skeptical at fist, though he didn’t voice it. At that moment Papyrus turned around and faced Mettaton. He blinked, then looked slightly down, confused. “OH? HELLO METTATON! I THINK YOU LOOK DIFFERENT?” The skeleton looked closer, which made the ghost-turned-robot giggle. Then the tall skeleton lit up in realization. “AH, I KNOW! IT’S YOUR HAIR! IT’S LONGER, NYEH HEH HEH! At this, Mettaton clapped, happily. "Hihi~~ It looks great, right” It was a statement. But Papyrus was eager to agree. Undyne just smiled while looking at the two tall monsters, whereas Sans kept looking confused. Luckily the fish noticed. “Alphys made a potion” was all she said. It was enough for Sans to understand though. His face had a knowing expression. Eventually he walked up to the robot, while she was distracted, and tried to touch her hair. It was long enough for him to reach and he was glad to comb his skeletal fingers through the black hair. It didn’t stay unnoticed. Mettaton turned to look at the small brother and looked at him surprised. He only shrugged. “i always wanted to touch your hair. heh, it looks soft and it is, too” She nodded. “Oh! I see~~ Hihi, but you could have told me!” After she said this, Mettaton giggled again. Sans, on the other hand, shrugged. “welp, guess i wanted to do it the hard way” Papyrus came up from behind the robot. “WHY IS THIS THE TIME YOU DECIDE TO NOT BE LAZY?!” Another shrug from the short skeleton.

The taller brother shook his skull. He ended touching Mettaton head with his own. This made him jump a few centimeter away, with an apologetic expression. The other three monsters laughed at this. Mettaton was the first to speak. “Don’t worry, dear. I don’t mind when your head touches mine~~” This relieved Papyrus and he stepped a little closer again. “I AM GLAD!” Then he scratched his cheek and looked curious at Mettaton. “IS IT OKAY TO ASK WHY YOU ARE A GIRL ALL OF A SUDDEN? I MEAN YOU ARE CUTE AS ONE BUT IT DOES CONFUSE ME! YOU ARE NORMALLY MALE AFTER ALL” The robot smiled softly at the now slightly taller skeleton. She touched his arm to which Papyrus blushed. “Of course you can know. Alphys asked me if I can try a potion out for her. It turned me into a girl” She smiled softly. At first Papyrus blushed more till he realized something. His sudden “NYEH” surprised Mettaton and she stopped touching his arm. “OH MY GOD! I AM SO SORRY! OF COURSE YOU ARE CUTE AS A MAN, TOO!” At first Mettaton looked puzzled but then started to giggle loudly. Papyrus was blushing again. When she composed herself she looked at the younger skeleton brother. “I am glad you think I am cute as both, female and male~~”

In that moment, Undyne slapped Mettaton’s back, which earned her a grunting noise from the star. The fish chuckled. “Heh heh, as much as I love to keep looking at you two being dorks, I actually have to go to work! Mettaton? You okay with the skele-punks?” Said robot answered with a “Yes” and Undyne departed. When the fish was gone, Mettaton turned back to the two skeletons. “So~~ what where you two up to?” To the surprise of the robot, Sans answered. “we actually wanted to go to tori and the kiddo. wanna come along?” He knew that she wanted to go, too, the instant he said it. She nodded enthusiastically.

They three decided to walk to Toriel’s home. While they were walking, Sans noticed that some humans looked at the female robot, who was talking to Papyrus. He narrowed his eyes and made them trip with his magic, some even fell into puddles. The small skeleton chuckled, softly enough for the two monsters in front of him to not notice.

Eventually they reached the goat monster’s house. The neighbor's child and his friends where playing in the other garden and greeted the three monsters. Before any of the monsters could answer did the son of Toriel’s neighbors voice up. “Hey, Mr. Robot? You look like a Lady. Did I miss something?” Mettaton giggled at this, waving her hand dismissively. “Ah it’s nothing, darling~~ Just some magical potion from my friend” The teen rubbed his chin. “You mean like in this anim-” Before he could finish his sentence, made Mettaton a loud “Eh?!” sound and knocked, roughly at the door. It soon revealed the boss monster and the teen shrugged it of, confused.

At first Toriel was confused but brushed it of. She looked at the three monsters. “Greetings, my children” After the three answered with a “Hello” each, the boss monster bid them in her house. At that moment Frisk came downstairs, upon hearing that their friends had arrived. When they looked at Mettaton, they tilted their head. “What happened to you?” It was an innocent, yet bold, question to which Toriel slightly scolded them with a harsh “Frisk!” The robot however just shook her head. “It’s okay, Miss Toriel~~” Then she turned her head to the small human and smiled. “Well, sweetheart, Alphys made a potion. It ended up turning me into a girl” The small child nodded. “Are you staying a girl now?” This made the star frown softly. “I don’t plan on being a girl forever. Not that I mind, but I prefer my normal EX form more” She earned a smile from Frisk. They approached her and looked up. “Can I hug you?” Mettaton giggled and stretched her arms out. “Sure, darling~~ You don’t have to ask” At this Papyrus peeped up. “CAN I JOIN YOUR HUG?” He got his answer when two different kind of arms went around him. Toriel only shook her head at the two enthusiastic monsters and her child and petted the sort skeleton’s head. He chuckled. After the hug, Toriel announced that she makes some food for them and went to the kitchen. Whereas the goat monster cooked, the three monsters played with the child. From time to time Frisk asked Mettaton some questions like ‘How is it being female?’, 'Is it different from being male?’ and the like. The robot answered patiently and the small child nodded. Eventually Toriel was done with the cooking and bid the four to eat.

  
“Say, my child, can you tell us why Alphys made a potion in the first place?” Mettaton shook her head at the former queen’s question “No. She just wanted me to test it. She didn’t told me” Toriel nodded in understanding. Then she looked at her child. Frisk was starting to play with the robot’s long hair, to which the star hummed softly. The meal was otherwise pretty eventless. Toriel made Sans and Mettaton help her in the kitchen, whereas Frisk was occupied with the tall skeleton. They tucked softly on his scarf, to which the taller of the two looked down. “WHAT’S THE MATTER, FRISK?” They tilted their head. “What’s your opinion on Mettaton being a girl?” This made Papyrus’ eyesockets widen. “W- WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I- I DON’T SEE HIM… EHHH I MEAN HER…. EHHHH I MEAN METTATON ANY DIFFERENT THAN BEFORE!” This made the child giggle. They petted the skeleton’s knee comfortingly. “It’s okay, Papyrus” He visibly relaxed at this. Though this also made frisk smile mischievous. “Soooo you love him even as a girl” Papyrus made a loud 'NYEH’ which made Sans appear out of the kitchen. “what’s going on here?” Frisk waved their hand dismissively at the short skeleton. “Ah, nothing to worry about. I was just teasing Papyrus about his crush on-” Papyrus put his gloved hand on the child’s mouth when Mettaton came out of the kitchen, too. She looked at the tall skeleton and Frisk confused, yet she smiled regardless. “Now, now~~ whatever are you two doing?” The taller skeleton blushed and let go of Frisk. “EH…. WE WERE JUST TALKING. NOTHING MORE. NOPE, NOPE” He shook his head. The short skeleton briefly wondered if his brother’s head will fall of but brushed it of. “welp, guess that would be the time to actually go home, hm?” Papyrus only nodded, still blushing. The three monsters bid their farewells to Toriel and her child and walked back to the skeleton’s home.

  
Papyrus, who was still slightly embarrassed walked in front of the other two. Sans looked up to the robot. “don’t worry. my bro is all fine, heh heh” This made Mettaton jump slightly. She looked down at Sans. “Huh? Oh! I didn’t thought about your brother being weird” She earned a chuckle from the short monster. “heh, well good then. he is pretty cool tho” Now Mettaton giggled. “You are very fond of him, aren’t you?” The addressed monster smiled a little more. “'course. he is my family” He closed his eyesockets and nodded. He opened them again to look at the star. “he is pretty fond of you, too” This made Mettaton blush and she started playing with her hair. Sans chuckled again.

They arrived soon at the skeleton home. Papyrus turned to the other two. “UMMM METTATON? WOULD YOU LIKE TO STAY A LITTLE?” Said robot smiled. “Sure, why not~~” This time Papyrus smiled at her answer. Out of reflex he grabbed her hand and went inside. Sans looked at his brother knowingly and closed the door behind himself. The tall skeleton was about to enter his room, till he noticed that he held Mettaton’s hand. He squeaked slightly and let her hand go, before he looked at her. “OH, SORRY METTATON! UMMMMM….. WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO INTO MY ROOM? YOU KNOW….. TO HANG OUT?” The robot looked at him for a second with a blank expression, but smiled afterwards. “Okay, dear~~” Papyrus jumped up excitedly and let her into his room. It looked just like his room in Snowdin had.

  
Mettaton looked carefully around and then turned to the skeleton. “It’s very…. lively” Papyrus nodded. “YEP IT DOES, DOESN’T IT?!” He walked up to the robot. “YOU ARE PRETTY LIVELY, TOO” Both monsters were blushing. Mettaton combed through her hair again. “Oh? Thank you dear. I can say the same of you” She didn’t look at him. At that moment Sans looked into the room. “heya! ya kids alright?” Both looked at the shortest. The tall skeleton was the first to answer. “NYEH, YES SANS. WE ARE FINE” The robot nodded, agreeable. Sans smiled at them. “'k kids. i let you to yourself then. have fun, heh heh” and with that he walked to his own room. Only after Papyrus felt a gloved hand touch his shoulder did he composed himself. He looked to Mettaton again. “EHH WELL YES. SO METTATON, WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO DO? HERE? IN… MY… ROOM?” Papyrus started to become nervous again. The white gloved hand, on his shoulder, squeezed him softly. “How about we just talk?” The skeletal monster calmed down at this. “YES, THAT WOULD BE NICE”

At first both were silent.

Papyrus was the first to talk. “SAY METTATON, DO YOU LIKE IT ON THE SURFACE?” He earned a giggle from the robot. “Hihi~~ why yes, it’s quite lovely up here.” She then smiled at him. “And you? Do you like it here?” The currently taller monster smiled back. “YES, I LIKE IT HERE VERY MUCH. ESPECIALLY HERE WITH-” He stopped, which made the other’s eye widen. She looked at Papyrus with a questioning expression. “With what? With who? Why did you stop? Are you okay?” The female robot was fidgeting, she wanted to know. Unfortunately Papyrus couldn’t tell her. He didn’t wanted to, couldn’t, tell Mettaton, that he meant her. Now he put his hands on her shoulders, which made her stop. Papyrus shook is head softly. “I GUESS I AM HAPPY BEING ON THE SURFACE WITH EVERYONE. NO NEED TO WORK YOURSELF UP ON IT” Mettaton nodded. She let it slide, much to the relieve of Papyrus.

  
There was silence between the two again.

The robot sighed and sat down on Papyrus’ bed. He blushed, which made the other monster tilt her head. “Is something wrong, dear?” The skeleton shook wildly his head and sat next to her. “NO, YOU UHHH… JUST SAT ON MY BED….” Her eye widened. “Oh! Was I not allowed to sit on it? I ca-” Papyrus interrupted her. “NO! NO, IT’S ALL FINE. DON’T WORRY ABOUT IT” At this, Mettaton frowned. She sat a little differently so she could face the skeleton better. “Papyrus? Are you okay?” Said skeleton’s face fell. “WHY DO YOU ASK?” For a second, the now female robot looked down to her lap. When she looked up again she had a neutral expression. “Because you are so stiff. Why are you so stiff around me all of a sudden? When I was a man you never was that stiff. I mean you always were acting weird but now you act even more weird. Why?” While Mettaton was talking, Papyrus didn’t looked at her. Instead he concentrated on his red gloved hands. “I….. I AM SORRY. I GUESS IT’S BECAUSE YOU ARE A GIRL NOW. YOU ARE SO DIFFERENT FROM UNDYNE. YOU ARE SO….. I ACTUALLY REALLY DON’T WANT TO SAY IT” Mettaton made a humming sound. “I am more feminine, right?” Papyrus nodded. “YES. I AM SORRY” This made the robot tilt her head. “Why are you sorry? That’s what I am. Regardless of being male or female” The tall skeleton’s eyesockets widened slightly. “I GUESS THAT MAKES SENSE. YOU ARE JUST YOU!” He concluded with a crooked smile. The star smiled back and nodded. “Yes, darling~~ I am just myself. Now stop being so stiff. You can talk to me like a normal monster” Papyrus indeed relaxed visible. He reached his hand to the robot and bumped his fist slightly on the hair covered face side of Mettaton, who made a surprised and distraught sound. “W- what was that for?” He answered with laughter. “NYEH, HEH, HEH, YOU SAID NORMAL MONSTER. SO I TREAT YOU LIKE A NORMAL MONSTER” At first she looked surprised at the skeleton, but soon started to giggle. “Oh my god, you are unbelievable, hahahaha” Papyrus smiled. “WELL I AM UNBELIEVABLE GREAT” This made Mettaton laugh more.

After a while of laughter, Papyrus’ door opened. Sans had a phone in his hand. “eh, hate to disturb your happy times, but alphys is callin’” Both surpsided their laughter. Mettaton took the phone from the short skeleton. “Hello, Alphys~~ Did you found something against the potion?” Her voice was cheerfully. _“A- about that. I act- actually need you r- right now. C- could you maybe come to m- my lab?”_

Mettaton’s voice turned confused. “Oh? Okay. I am on my way, dear” After she heard a soft ‘See you soon’ from Alphys, Mettaton hung up. The robot gave Sans the phone back and looked at both of them. “Well, sweethearts, I have to go to Alphys. It was very fun being with you for the day” And with that she turned around. But before Mettaton could walk, Papyrus intervened with a lout 'WAIT’. The star turned her head. Papyrus cleared his throat and smiled to her. “I CAN DRIVE YOU TO HER IF YOU WANT” This earned him a bright smile, which he returned, and a grateful nod.

  
Both went to Papyrus’ car.

The drive wasn’t that long and both enjoyed a comfortable silence. When he arrived he turned to Mettaton. “HERE WE ARE! I HOPE YOU STILL ENJOYED OUT TIME TOGETHER. EVEN WHEN I WAS BEING WEIRD” He got a smile from the robot. “Don’t worry, dear. I said I had fun” And with that she hoped out of his car. Mettaton turned around to face him. “I sure hope you had a lovely time, too! Toodles~~” She didn’t wait for Papyrus answer and went straight inside Alphys’ Laboratory. Thus she couldn’t see Papyrus fond smile and hear his answer. “I HAD MORE THAN A LOVELY TIME” He drove of.

Right after Mettaton came inside, Alphys came walking to her. “Oh, you are so fast. A- anyway. Welcome back. H- how was your day?” The robot twirled around. “Ahhh dear~~ It was nice. Though I had to tell them all that you made me a girl. Soooo repeating” Her whole, little speech she was posing and ended up with her head on Alphys’ own head. The small lizard girl giggled and petted her friend. “W- well don’t worry. I- I am nearly done with an anti-potion” In excitement, the star jumped slightly up and Alphys, too, was glad that her friend was so happy. “Ohhhh~~ I am so glad. What else do you need to make it complete?” At this Alphys frowned. “Oh…. yeah. I a- actually need the potion you drunk. Unfortunately there was nothing left. S- so I dooooo kinda have to extract it from y- your SOUL….” To her surprise, Mettaton didn’t react as she thought she would. Instead of getting angry or concerned, she looked confused. “I see. Does it hurt much?” At first Alphys was thinking but then she looked up to her friend. “I- I guess it will a little. But I will try to make it as painless as possible” Mettaton nodded.  
Luckily for both of them it didn’t took so long. Alphys gave Mettaton a monster food pudding for being brave, which earned her an annoyed glare from the robot.

She ate the pudding regardless. It gave the lizard scientist enough time to make the antidote for the potion.

Mettaton looked at the red, bubbling potion. “This looks very much not safe, dear. Are you sure it’s edible?” The smaller monster nodded. “Yes. If you drink it, it should neutralize the first potion and turn you back to normal” Her friend looked skeptical at her. “It should?” This made the lizard concerned.  
“Eh! Well y- you know that I have n- no way to test it” Mettaton shook it of. Before she could drink it, she was interrupted by a blue arm around her neck. “Heya, robo-punk! You don’t wanna do a show being a girl?” This surprised the robot and she gasped. “Ah! Undyne! Why do you even want me to host a show as a girl?!” The fish let her go and shrugged. “Dunno. I think it would be neat” She gave the lizard a loving pet after saying this. Mettaton sighed. “If you so desperately want a show with me being female I guess I can wait a little before drinking this potion” She then pointed a gloved finger to the fish. “But you better watch it!” The robot huffed. She got nods from both monsters as an answer.

 

The next day Papyrus switched his television on. Undyne told him that he just has to watch Mettaton’s show. It was unnecessary, since he would have watched it anyways, but he was glad that his friend started to like his crush’s shows, too. That, at least, was what he thought.

When the robot’s show actually started, he was wide eyed. In this episode of 'Cooking with a killer robot’ Mettaton was a girl. He realized that was the reason Undyne really wanted him to watch it. Regardless he was amazed how well the other fans were with Mettaton’s sudden genderswap. While he was watching, there was a knock. Surprisingly Sans was the one opening it. It revealed the robot. “oh? what are you doing here?” Before Mettaton could answer, Papyrus jumped up and went to the door himself. “HELLO METTATON! I SEE YOUR HAIR IS BEING SHORT AGAIN” The other two both giggled at the tall skeleton. Mettaton was the first to talk again. “Why yes~~ I am actually just here to tell you that I am potion free again~~” He chuckled. At this Papyrus nodded. “AH YES. IT’S LESS CONFUSING, TOO” The short skeleton agreed with his brother and walked out the door, petting the robot’s leg while doing so. It confused said monster, but he shrugged it of. He turned back to the now shorter monster. “Soooo, dear~~ I hope you stop being all too stiff around me now” The skeleton scratched his cheekbone because of this. “NYEH? BUT IT’S HARD! YOU ARE A CELEBRITY AFTER ALL” The star shook his head, but smiled regardless. “I would really love if you would stop seeing me as a star. We are friends, aren’t we?” He looked at the skeleton fondly, which made the slightly shorter monster blush. Eventually Papyrus managed to nod, to which Mettaton hummed. The robot turned around and slowly walked away, till he stopped and turned back. “Well I am glad then~~ But I really must be of now. So toodles, till next time~~” And with that he skipped of, leaving a bewildered and blushing Papyrus behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Also drew female Mettaton https://tatzebea.tumblr.com/post/160267275340/mettaton-slash
> 
> This also turned out longer than I thought xD  
> Oops!  
> Not sorry though!


End file.
